How many degrees are there in the measure of angle $P?$

[asy]
size (5cm,5cm);
pair A,B,C,D,E;

A=(0,1.1);
B=(4.5,0);
C=(6.4,1.7);
D=(4.2,5);
E=(0.5,4.2);

draw (A--B--C--D--E--A,linewidth(1));

label("$P$",A,SW);
label("$128^\circ$",shift(0,0.6)*B);

label("$92^\circ$",C,W);
label("$113^\circ$",shift(-0.3,-0.5)*D);
label("$111^\circ$",shift(0.5,-0.3)*E);
draw(anglemark(B,A,E),blue);

[/asy]
The sum of the angle measures of a pentagon is $180(5-2) = 540$ degrees, so we must have \[\angle P + 111^\circ + 113^\circ + 92^\circ + 128^\circ = 540^\circ.\] Simplifying this equation gives $\angle P + 444^\circ = 540^\circ$, which means $\angle P = \boxed{96^\circ}$.